Bonds Vínculos
by Japert
Summary: Un grupo de exploración, Los Ishwul, han encontrado una extraña roca que emite una extraña energía.Esa misma energía es emitida desde la tierra, que es lo que se encuentra en esta?Siguenos en este el primer episodio de Bonds
1. The rock

Episodio l : The Rock (la roca)

El equipo de exploración se acercaba cada vez mas a donde se detectaba una extraña transmisión de energía. Las lecturas eran muy raras, ya que asemejaban a la que los seres vivos, con procesos cerebrales avanzados, emiten. Sin embargo ya se había comprobado que en aquel planeta solo habitaban plantas y seres muy primitivos. Es por esta razón que para esta misión habían sido reclutados los mejores ocho del clan de los Ishwul.

Estos seres eran similares a los humanos de contextura gruesa, de una edad entre los veinte y treinta, sin embargo esta era mas de la que aparentaban.

- Rápido- dijo Tarak, el jefe de del grupo, era el mas pequeño de los ocho, tenia un rostro severo y magullado, al parecer había visto muchas batallas.

Y es que tanto los Iswul como los otros clanes del que vivían en el planeta Aneglos eran considerados los mejores guerreros debido a su gran capacidad de adaptarse a las condiciones atmosféricas, climáticas y gravitatorias de los diferentes planetas a los que visitaban; y , era por esa razón que los otros planetas muchas veces solicitaban los servicios de algunos de estos clanes para asi defender o atacar a otros.

Sin embargo, esta solo era una misión de exploración, que se había vuelto un poco mas delicada a causa de las nuevas lecturas energéticas.

- Creo que es por aquí- dijo Mayshal, la segunda al mando - la frecuencia detectada por mi rastreador esta que alcanza niveles críticos; debemos de estar cerca.

Luego de unos pocos minutos de búsqueda, Tarak encuentra la misteriosa fuente de energía, una extraña roca, del tamaño de una persona promedio. Esta roca tenía unos extraños gravados, que evidenciaban que alguien los había tallado.

El grupo de exploradores se quedó observando la roca, por poco mas de cinco minutos, cuando de pronto, las inscripciones en esta empezaron a brillar.

Los ocho rápidamente apuntaron hacia la roca, pero la luz se hizo mas cegadora, ya no podían ver, a pesar que sus ojos eran muy resistentes, la luz simplemente los cegaba.

El planeta Aman estaba habitado por una civilización pacifica. Sus avances mas notables se daban en el campo de la medicina. No había enfermedad a la que no le hayan encontrado cura alguna. Sin embargo este tipo de medicina solo podía ser desarrollada por los amanitas y, a pesar que ellos habían compartido sus teorías con visitantes de especies ajenas a su planeta, ninguno había logrado que funcionase.

Fue por eso que cuando dos seres de un planeta lejano demostraron que tenían la capacidad de curar, así como otras habilidades de los amanitas, estos se mostraron entusiasmados y les enseñaron muchas otras cosas acerca de su cultura.

- ¿Por qué Tarak¿Qué daño fue el que te hicimos a ti o a tú gente¿No los acogimos como si fuesen nuestros hermanos¿No les enseñamos todo lo que sabíamos?

-No lo entiendes viejo- dijo Tarak, en un tono muy calmado- tu miserable planeta no es ya de utilidad, cumplieron su parte, nos enseñaron como usar estas extrañas habilidades.

Su voz retumbaba en aquel extraño templo, lleno de los cuerpos inertes de los amanitas a los que Tarak había matado.

-¿Cómo es que puedes decir eso? – dijo el anciano, que se encontraba contra una columna del gran templo, inmóvil, al parecer por una extraña fuerza q no permitía que se moviese

-Esta, nuestra civilización, es pacífica, lo sabías muy bien, como te atreviste a atacarnos

-Son patéticos, vivir creyendo que nadie los atacaría y con todo el potencial que tienen serían de los mejores guerreros.

-Pero no es esa la razón por la cual tenemos las habilidades- dijo el anciano con su voz entrecortada, al parecer estaba muy herido, moría –Las tenemos para vivir en armonía con la naturaleza.

-Sin embargo –Agregó Tarak – La naturaleza nos pide eliminar a las especies inferiores, solo hacemos su voluntad – dijo, mientras en su rostro se veía una sonrisa sombría

BOOM !!!

-Señor – Dijo Maishal por el radio comunicador – encontramos la ubicación de la roca, sin embargo no podemos teletransportarnos al recinto, está protegido.

-Lo haré yo mismo – Dijo Tarak con una sonrisa de triunfo- Hasta la vista – le dijo al anciano.

Y después de que Tarak desapareciese el templo explotó.

De los escombros se ve claramente, como la silueta de un hombre ya anciano se arrastrava por el suelo; al parecer, estaba buscando algo y, por la expresión de su rostro,este algo era muy importante.

-Aqui estas - dijo el anciano.Y juntando sus manos en un ultimo intento de usar su energía apolla ambas en el suelo, activando unas inscripciones que se encontraban gravadas secretamente en este; y con su ultimo esfuerzo dijo.

-Cualquier ser vivo que haya entrado en contacto con estas rocas sepa que estan en peligro, esten preparados para lo peor no dejen que se adueñen del poder de la roca.

Finalmente, el anciano pierde el conocimiento sin antes decir

-Autodestrucción

Tarak se acavaba de aparecer donde Mayshal dijo que se hallaba la roca.

Todo sucedió fugazmente, la luz que llegava desde el templo que se suponía había sido destruido, las pequeñas esferas de energía que salieron del recinto al que se disponía a entrar, y la explosión que daba a entender que la roca había estallado.

A millones de millones de años luz de distancia un pequeño robot explorador del clan Ishwul se mantiene en órbita alrededor de un planeta muy pequeño, habitado por muchas especies, siendo la dominante una de las mas débiles.

El robot explorador había llegado a este planeta siguiendo un rastro energético que le habían ordenado buscar. Le había resultado muy difícil encontrar esa emisión energética, y cuando finalmente descubre de donde proviene no puede especificar el lugar exacto en que se encuentra y fue por eso que empezó a orbitar aquel planeta, muchas veces yendo a la superficie de este, para transmitir algunos datos del mismo. Estos datos eran recibidos por una especie de pequeñas esferas negras que se encontraban en lugares estratégicos alrededor del camino que el robot explorador había seguido.

Por ahora se había transmitido datos clave, los necesarios para realizar una pequeña excursión al planeta.

Nombre del Planeta: La tierra

Especie dominante: Humanos

Nivel evolutivo: primitivo

Posible resistencia: mínima


	2. Bonding

Episodio 2: Bonding Enlazando

Enero 16 2006 Manhattan US

Robert Vander la estaba pasando de lo mejor, acababa de hacer que su propuesta para el uso de los fondos del club de natación fuese aceptada por la mayoría del grupo. Eso significaba, entre otras cosas, que tendrían una fiesta, antes y después de las competencias.

Sin embargo no era esa la razón por la que este celebraba, sino por el hecho que su idea había sido mejor aceptada que la de Hopson, otro miembro del equipo, a quien Rob no podía soportar.

- Pobre idiota - pensó Rob, mientras se acomodaba el cabello,que era castaño claro-Realmente creyó que preferirían invertir el dinero en mas horas de práctica.

Y la verdad era que practicavan en exceso, sin embargo Hopson creía que no era suficiente, pero al parecer a los demas ya les había cansado la obcesion de este por ganar.

Acomodandose por ultima vez el cabello mientras se veia su reflejo en una ventana, el delgado chico de ojos pardos que era bien parecido, siguio su camino.

Pero que sorpresa se dió al darse cuenta de quien era el que caminaba a unos metros delante de suya.

-Hey, capitan Tom! - dijo Rob

Un joven delgado, de cabello castaño y ojos marron claro, reconoció la voz de alguien que al parecer lo llamaba. Sin embargo, pretendió no escuchar.

Y era que Thomas Hopson no tenía ganas de escuchar cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el equipo de natación y, era precisamente esa razón por la que Vander lo llamaba capitán, para recordárselo.

- ¿Capitán? – Dijo Tom - ¿A qué se debe el honor?

-Pues, eres el capitán del equipo ¿Cierto?- dijo Rob con un tono burlesco que ni siquiera trató de ocultar

-Por supuesto que lo soy, pero no se hasta cuando, al parecer tu idea fue tan bien aceptada que seguramente serás el próximo capitán, lo espero con ansias – Dijo sarcásticamente Tom, y era que este no creía que Rob Vander tuviese suficiente cerebro como para ser el capitán.

Sin embargo era muy bueno nadando, es mas era demasiado bueno, y era muy difícil de vencer y pues Tom y Rob eran los mejores del equipo y era esa la causa principal por la que no se llevasen bien; claro está que sus personalidades diferían mucho, sin embargo eran mas parecidos de lo que ellos creían.

Los jóvenes se encontraban ya en la 97th street del Central Park que era el camino mas rápido que tomaban para llegar a sus respectivas casas, y es que vivían a una cuadra uno del otro cuando el celular de Rob sonó.

Aprovechando que Rob estaba distraído, Tom apresuró el paso. Y era que realmente le molestaba tener algún tipo de charla con Vander. Ya mucho tenía que soportarlo en el equipo de natación o en las clases que ambos compartían.

En ese momento Lizzy, su amiga, llamó a Tom. Quería saber por qué demoraba tanto; él había prometido ayudarla con un trabajo, pero al parecer olvidó la hora a causa del problema con el equipo de natación.

Después de disculparse, Tom empezó a correr a casa.

Rob Vander contestó su celular, era su madre; quería que vaya a casa lo más rápido posible, ya que ella había olvidado su llave y no tenía quien le abriese la puerta.

-Correcto ma'- Y después de colgar Robert comenzó a correr.

No duró mucho ya que se chocó contra un árbol mientras corría. La causa, una hermosa chica que aparentaba unos 15 años de edad, tenía el cabello de un rubio con castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros y unos hermosos ojos azules.

Al parecer la chica también corría, pero en dirección opuesta a la de él. Rob, resistiendo el impulso de ir tras ella, se levantó y siguió camino a casa.

Hannah Hogan estaba muy apurada, había dado su tradicional caminata por el Central Park, como todos los lunes después de la escuela, sin embargo se le había hecho tarde. Tenía que reunirse con su abuela que la iba a llevar a ver una obra de teatro en Broodway, primera fila.

La abuela de Hannah tenía una muy buena relación con esta, ya que fue ella quien la crió como una hija, ya que fue abandonada por su madre y fue con quien se fue a vivir cuando su padre murió.

-Mejor la llamo – Pensó Hannah

-Señorita, pensé que le había pasado algo grave, estaba a punto de llamarla – dijo la abuela de Hannah por el celular

-Lo siento abuela, se me hizo un poco tarde

-Tú siempre pensando en las nubes, querida. Bueno creo que deberías de ir al lado Este del Central Park, mandaré un taxi a que te recoja, ya sabes, el mismo conductor de siempre, ya nos conoce.

-Correcto abuela, voy corriendo

Y Hannah se dirigió rápidamente en sentido contrario.

Una chica se encontraba dibujando en el césped al lado del lago Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis. Su cabello era largo y de un negro azabache. A través de sus ojos color verde oscuro se podía ver el dibujo que había hecho. Una vista de la ciudad desde el lago, era realmente magnífico.

Y era que Chloe Miller tenía un gran don para las artes, en especial para el dibujo. Sin embargo a sus padres no les parecía que una chica tan hábil como ella se la pase dibujando todo el tiempo.

-Creo que ya es hora de regresar – se dijo a sí misma

Guardó sus implementos de dibujo en su mochila y se dispuso a ir hacia su casa. Mientras se dirigía al lado este del Central Park , se percató de un extraño objeto que se encontraba al lado de una de las lámparas de luz que estaban al lado de la calle.

Se trataba de un pequeño robot, o eso era lo que ella creía, tenía unas 8 patas muy cortas, parecía una araña.

El pequeño aparato al parecer se estaba moviendo. Tomó una forma muy extraña, le salió como un pequeño disco esos que se usan para transmitir.

-Que rayos . . . - dijo Chloe cuando se dio cuenta que el robot cambiaba de forma. Al parecer, este se había percatado de algo, una chica de cabello castaño claro que se dirigía en esa dirección.

El pequeño robot había tomado la forma de una esfera, que tenía una abertura en el centro, del cual se podía observar una especie de luz que salía de esta.

La mente de Chloe pensó rapidamente, no cabía duda de lo que era eso.

-UNA BOMBA !!!!!!

Pero al parecer ya era demasiado tarde.


End file.
